Chained by a Chosen fate
by mousekid
Summary: kuroko as a prostitute in the slums of a town ruled by opposing mafia groups, has fallen into the hands of the great boss Akashi Seijiro of the generations group. what will happen to kuroko? will he be able to break away from his chains and fall in love again? or be stuck forever in his chosen fate? AU akakuro.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko tetsuya, a local male prostitute stepped out of his small apartment and into the frosty air of the city. Kuroko shivered at the cold breeze that blew his way and threw on his long dark green overcoat and black scarf. He walked down the street to his favorite corner, right in between the liquor store and a rundown sushi shop. This street was one of the least popular places for Normal people, but a hot spot for everyone else. Gang members, mafia members, drug dealers, rapists, smugglers, and pimps you name it. Kuroko sighed and leaned against the dirty brick wall of the liquor store. Now that he was there, all he had to do was wait for some stranger to pick him up and pay him, devour him, and hope that he woke up ok enough to walk home. Kuroko would take any customer willing to pay. He's gotten fat, snobby, rich ladies looking for a break from their husbands; he's had men who needed something to destroy. Sometimes he even gets the gang bangers who trick him into a group gathering. But even though this job is extremely dangerous, it's the only one that makes good money in this run down city that has been separated and controlled by opposing mafia organizations.

Kuroko looked up from the ground and to his right were in the distance he could see a tall pinkette walking towards him. Kuroko pushed himself off the wall and waved to the woman.

"Momoi san!"

The girl looked up from her phone with a smile and ran over to kuroko, her stilettos loudly panging with each step.

"tet-chan! I haven't seen you in ages! Why are you out on the corner? It's freezing!" to emphasize her point a chilling breeze went passed them making them both shiver.

"What about you momoi san, aren't you cold wearing that pencil dress?" momoi giggled and gestured to her body.

"Unlike you i have a little meat on my bones to keep me warm; seriously when was the last time you had a decent meal?"

Momoi said as kuroko looked down to the ground.

"i get decent meals every time i work, it's just i work my body so much, that it can never store up fat. You're lucky, you have a pimp who treats you well." momoi sighed and looked up to the sky.

"mmm well...i guess you can say that...but i wouldn't really use the word lucky...well it was nice talking to you tet-chan! I got to get to the other side of town! Bye bye!" kuroko looked up just in time to see momoi wave good bye and run off into an ally way.

"mmm...bye bye." kuroko sighed again and took his position against the wall. he looked at his legs and arms. He was extremely skinny and he knew it. Any skinnier and he wouldn't be able to do his job right.

Kuroko slid down the brick wall and curled his knees into his chest. He listened to the sounds the city made. The yelling, the honking, the screams, the crashing sounds, the gun shots…. All normal things to be heard in this city, but what kuroko heard next was very unfamiliar to him, it was the sound of a group of classy people walking. Kuroko looked up only to see the infamous elite mafia members taking a leisurely stroll through the rat's nest. Even for kuroko this was a first. He had never seen elite mafia members up close before. He could tell that they were elite because the amount of weaponry they were carrying. Only the mafia could afford such luxury items. Not only that, but also the matching tattoos on their neck made for a dead giveaway. There were a total of eight men each with a different color of hair that matched the shirt that they wore under their fleece coats.

As each of the eight people passed by him, none of them noticed him except for the shortest of the bunch. A redhead with piercing eyes of fire and gold. The man stopped and looked down at kuroko with an unknown look in his eye. It wasn't too long after the man stopped that the rest did as well, waiting for their squad member.

"Oi Akashi! What's the hold up!?" the man who yelled at the redhead looked down the were Akashi was looking.

"What the hell? Why are you stopping for some dirty whore on the corner?! I. ..although i will admit he is fucking sexy"

The man with navy colored locks and tan skin squatted down next to kuroko and grabbed his chin.

"What's up sexy? Wanna come home with me?"

Kuroko jerked his head away from the hand and stayed silent. The man clicked his tongue and stood back up.

"Man this one's no fun to play with! Probably broken." kuroko lifted his head at the comment about to respond when the blonde of the group slapped the latter on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for Kise?!" Kise huffed and crossed his arms.

"This man has feelings too aomine-chi! Don't go acting like he's a thing!" the two males began to fight, but soon stopped to the voice of Akashi.

"Ryouta, daiki...shut up."

"Yes, sir."

The redhead looked into kuroko's eyes like he was thinking about something, and then calmly spoke.

"You have caught my eye street rat. It's pretty cold out...why don't you come with us? Of course you can't say no, you have no choice. But there's a free meal in it for you, so what do you say?"

Kuroko looked up to the man in front of him. From the look in his eye he could tell that this man was not going to give up on him, so kuroko did what any prostitute would do. He agreed. Kuroko stood up and brushed himself off and fixed his hair, before smiling a fake sultry smile and hooking his arm with Akashi's.

"Whatever the boss wants I'll give. Anything. However, as a prostitute with some morals, I would like to be paid upfront." kuroko said emotionlessly and seriously. The men were silent before laughing at the words. Even Akashi giggled a little as they ignored the comment and ushered kuroko with the family to their destination.

It turned out that their destination was home, because right there in front of him was the large mansion that kuroko had only ever seen from afar. The closer kuroko got to the house, the more he wanted to run away. He knew what was in that mansion, and he really didn't feel like getting gang banged or shot today. Kuroko pulled his coat tighter, its embrace keeping kuroko calm as he entered mafia territory. Inside the mansion was a large foyer. The only thing in the room was a Chandelier and a staircase. As soon as everyone got in, everyone except for Akashi, aomine and Kise went upstairs, leaving kuroko alone with three strangers. Akashi watched as his group walked up stairs, then looked to the remaining.

"Daiki, Ryouta...we're going up to my office...keep guard." the two men bowed.

"Yes sir."

Akashi looked to kuroko with a smirk.

"Well then, after you." Akashi pointed a hand to the staircase. Kuroko looked from Akashi to the staircase once, twice, and then slowly began to walk up the stairs reluctantly.

The group approached a hallway in which at the end of it was a large wooden door with two men standing guard. Akashi walked up to the two men who in return bowed.

"Welcome back boss." Akashi nodded and reached for the door handle.

"You two, you are relieved of duty, daiki and Ryouta will take your place." the two guards bowed again and moved away from their spots were aomine and Kise took their place. Kuroko figured that those two other guards were decoys to make it seem that the boss was in the room. They probably weren't even trained to fight. Kuroko took a good look at aomine and Kise before entering into the office. 'Those two look like real bodyguards though.' kuroko thought before taking in his surroundings. The office was simple; a large Maplewood desk with a lazy boy desk chair facing the window behind it, a couple of potted plants here and there, and two armchairs in front of the desk. Akashi offered for kuroko to take a seat as he took his own in the desk chair. Kuroko sat in front of Akashi awkwardly. He felt like he was at an interview for a high class job. Akashi leaned forward in his chair, causing kuroko to jump slightly. Kuroko looked into Akashi's eyes. They were glossy and full of want and domination. A shiver ran down kuroko's spine. The thought of this man taking advantage of him made him fall into lust. For the first time in kuroko's career as a prostitute, he actually had a desire to have sex with someone.

"eh-hem." kuroko jerked his eyes away from the stare and blushed. He knew he wasn't supposed to get attached to clients, but at the moment, kuroko's heart was pounding fast in his chest and his mind wasn't thinking clearly.

Akashi spoke up.

"You know...i never asked your name."

Kuroko kept his eyes pinned on the chair next to him, refusing to look akashi in the eye in fear that he would do something he would regret.

"My name is kuroko tetsuya…" Akashi hummed and leaned back in his chair.

"It's nice to meet you tetsuya. My name is Akashi seijuro, boss of the generation's family of the southern mafia" kuroko looked up from his spot and looked to Akashi with awe that soon disappeared without a trace.

"...Akashi Kun...i hate to change the subject, but i don't believe you brought me here just to exchange names…"

Akashi huffed and pushed his fingers through this gelled back hair.

"It's only the polite thing to do. But yes, i did not bring you here for idle chit chat, the reason i bring you here is because I have job position for you."

Kuroko was confused. Was he not supposed to be this man's whore for the day? Why was he being offered a job position by the boss of the generations?

Akashi smirked at kuroko's confused face and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sure you're job now will prep you for this line of work, and it will pay twice as much as the current, without all the...side effects. But before i offer this job to you...i must ask… are you clean tetsuya?"

Kuroko paused in thought.

"Sexually clean or drug free?"

Akashi laughed lightly at the question.

"I mean sexually. I don't care about what you're getting high on unless you stole it from the family."

Kuroko nodded his head and put a hand on his cheek in thought. He recalled all of the sexual encounters with both male and female and found that mostly all of them only had one partner or none at all.

"I'm 90% sure I'm clean Akashi Sama." Akashi raised a brow at the answer.

"You're not 100% sure? Well that's not good enough for me to give you this job...however, since you are a perfect match...I'm going to have you tested and if the results come back negative, i will hire you on the spot. Deal?"

Kuroko nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, but what exactly is my job description?"

Akashi smirked before standing up and grabbing kuroko's chin. He pulled kuroko close to his face so that kuroko was looking him straight in the eyes.

Kuroko merely shivered at the close contact and roughness. He was used to being treated like this.

"Tetsuya...what do you think your job will be? I pluck you off the streets and out of the rats nest, and offer you a job that requires you to have clean genitals. What do you think?"

Kuroko gulped and shifted his gaze to the fascinating chair next to him.

"I'm i going to be your personal slut?" Akashi huffed and pulled kuroko close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe i might want you all to myself later on, but the first thing on your job description is to whore for the family elite's. I dare say if you can make it through all of them and their partners, then you will have a chance with me. But i must warn you, not one slut that i have picked up has ever made it to me. But who knows? Maybe you will be the first?"

Akashi pulled away from kuroko and let go of the boy's chin, before sitting back down and picking up his cellphone. He pressed one button and put the phone to his ear.

"Ryouta, bring shintarou. ...no i don't care...no… I'm hanging up…*click*"

Akashi shut his phone and placed on the desk. Kuroko sat down again, only this time with a fully erect posture. His hands folded neatly in his lap. He now had a bit more respect for Akashi and felt like he should sit properly in his presence.

A few minutes pass before a knock sounded at the door. It scared kuroko but not Akashi as he held his head is his palm and waited for the second set of knocks. When they sounded, in a different pattern than the last, Akashi complied.

"Come in shintarou." after Akashi spoke, the door opened revealing the green haired man with glasses that kuroko had seen with Akashi. The man bowed fully to Akashi before rising again and awaiting orders.

Akashi looked at kuroko for a moment before looking to Midorima.

"Shintarou, i would like you to test tetsuya here for any STDs or anything of the sort. If he comes back positive for anything you are to execute him. Is this understood?" Midorima nodded and bowed once more.

"Yes, sir!"

Kuroko stood up suddenly, making both men look at him.

"Executed?! You never said anything about that! You would kill me just because I'm positive for an STD?"

Akashi, unfazed by the outburst looked up to face kuroko.

"Of course. We kill scum all the time, and a slut like you is no different. If you are positive, we will kill you. We're actually doing society a favor if we do. One less person carrying and transmitting horrible diseases." kuroko's eyes widened when he realized when he had been dragged into. Kuroko tried to push his way through Midorima to escape, but effort was futile and soon he was restrained.

"Tetsuya, please be a good boy and go with shintarou quietly. I don't want to take any drastic measures today." Akashi placed his gun threateningly on the table. Kuroko froze, and then relaxed in the choke hold he was in. Kuroko knew better than to resist when someone has a gun.

"Take him out of here shintarou, and if he resists, you know what to do."

Midorima nodded his head and proceeded to drag kuroko out of the room. Kuroko got one last look at Akashi before the door closed.

Kuroko walked close behind Midorima who was leading him through third story of the of the building. The house was very quiet and everyone that they passed bowed their head slightly before continuing on their path. No one stopped to talk. No one made eye contact. But that was probably the norm around here, kuroko thought.

As they arrived at the lab, kuroko found himself surrounded by pure white light. It was blinding. Kuroko was led into a small office where he was seated on a bed. The light in the office had a yellow tint, that wasn't as blinding as the rest of the room.

"Kuroko, I'll be checking your blood, urine, skin and genitals today so please be prepared."

Kuroko gulped. It had been a long time since he had been in a doctor's office and being in one now in his situation was terrifying. Midorima handed kuroko a transparent cup and pointed to the bathroom behind him.

"Please hurry up and do this, i don't have all day." kuroko silently obeyed and scuttled to the restroom, closing the door gently. Kuroko sighed and looked the object in his hand.

 _Being in a bathroom makes me want to pee...i guess that's a good thing._

After a few minutes kuroko exited the room with a jar a quarter full of yellow fluid. Midorima held open a plastic bag in which kuroko placed the cup. Midorima set the bag aside, washed his hands, adorned new gloves, and picked up a small metal blade and swab stick.

"I'll be testing your skin now, please hold out your arm." Kuroko complied and soon the blade was being pressed against his skin. It was excruciating for kuroko. He was glad when Midorima finished and set the sample aside. Kuroko watched as Midorima picked up a syringe and needle, along with rubbing alcohol wipes, and three little tubes.

 _Ah…he's going to take my blood…_

Kuroko inched away from the doctor as he placed the supplies on the bed. Midorima took up the needle in his hand along with the wipe, and roughly cleaned the crease between kuroko's upper and lower arm before quickly and swiftly jabbed the needle into the vain. Kuroko didn't even realize he had been stabbed until he looked down and saw the blood rushing into the syringe. The syringe filled with blood and was taken out of kuroko's vain. The blood was transferred to the tubes and gently mixed. Midorima put the tubes aside and put on a fresh pair of gloves.

"Kuroko put on this gown and leave your underwear off."

Kuroko's eyes widened as he scooted back on the bed slightly.

"I-I don't want to…"

Kuroko looked away from the man. Kuroko heard Midorima click his tongue.

"You will do it, you know your punishment for disobeying!" kuroko remembered the gun and his eyes with his bangs.

"Forgive me, I'll undress…" kuroko quickly took off his coat, scarf and shirt and trough on the gown before taking off his pants and underwear. Kuroko sat back up on the bed awaiting the doctor's orders.

"Good, now spread your legs." Those words crushed kuroko. They were all too familiar and they always came with pain and suffering. Kuroko instantly became frightened by the words.

"N-No…i-"

"Dammed whore…stop acting like a virgin! Spread your legs! I don't have all day!" kuroko watched as Midorima pulled out his gun from his belt and pointed it care freely at kuroko.

"You are in no position to say no to my orders." Kuroko bowed his head and huffed. A strange giggle erupted from his throat.

"Ah…I'm sorry, I forgot my place. Please do what you wish." Kuroko leaned back on the bed and spread his legs for Midorima. Midorima huffed and began to check kuroko.

"Really though, I don't wish to do this to you…I'm just doing what I'm ordered to do." Kuroko smiled and looked up to the ceiling.

"I understand…wait- where do you think your touching?!" Midorima took his free hand and pushed kuroko back down.

"Calm down. I'm just checking." Kuroko pouted and waited for Midorima to be done. As soon as Midorima was finished, kuroko pinned his legs together and blushed. Midorima noticed and looked to kuroko.

"What? Not used to being looked at like that?" kuroko gave Midorima a dull look.

"Of course I'm not. I'm used to being ravished, not looked at." Midorima huffed and picked up all of his tests.

"Well kuroko, you look clean down there none the less. It seems you take good care of yourself." Kuroko smiled and began to put on his underwear.

"Well it is part of my job to look nice for my costumers." Midorima nodded in understanding and made is way to the door.

"In any case, I'm going to get these tested; the results will come back in two days. In the meantime you will stay at the mansion under strict observation, is that clear?" kuroko nodded his head and put on the last bit of his clothing.

"yes…"


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko sat outside the doctor's office as he was told by Midorima's assistant, in wait for someone to escort him to Akashi's office. He didn't understand why he couldn't just walk there on his own; after all he did remember how to get there.

Kuroko sighed and looked down the long hall. It was surprisingly dark with only a few wall side lamps scattered on hall tables to light the way. The atmosphere felt ominous to Kuroko, almost like, in the darkness there was someone there, watching him. In this mansion, it could very well be. After all, Kuroko was someone new and unrecognized in the mafia's home. Kuroko sighed and looked down to his feet. He was so very used to being on edge. It's a survival technique, something that has kept Kuroko alive for years. In addition to his well peaked awareness, Kuroko also has sensitive hearing and a wide range of sight, all developed for the sake of survival, to keep himself from being raped, kidnapped, or killed.

Kuroko closed his eyes and awaited his escort. He knew that there were stairs at the end of the hall and he would be able to hear him coming, so Kuroko listened for the footsteps.

Kuroko was left waiting for a good five minutes before the footsteps were heard coming up the wooden stairs. Kuroko turned his head to the noise, waiting for the person to show up through the darkness. By the sound of it, the person was male. Their footsteps were too loud and heavy for it to be a woman. And the light jingle of metal hitting metal made him think ominous thoughts.

Kuroko watched as the man appeared from the shadows and into the light. He was a strong army like man. His body was built and toned. He wore army style pants and boots and a black tank top. Kuroko looked up to the man's face. He had red hair and eyes. Is hair though was nothing like Akashi's. It was much darker and jagged. And his eyes, his eyes were angrier than Akashi's. This man looked dangerous to Kuroko, but at the same time looked like a good pitcher (If you know what I mean.) Kuroko also noticed that this man was an elite, meaning this was someone he would have to lay. The tattoo on his neck was of a tiger, very fitting for someone as sexy as he was.

Kuroko smiled at the man and bowed his head. The man looked down to Kuroko and raised an eyebrow.

"why you bowin' to me? I'm just here to take you back to the boss." Kuroko raised his head and looked at the man.

"It's only polite to do so in the presence of an elite like yourself."

"Don't do it, I'm on the lowest scale of the elites, I was lucky to even make it in. I don't need the respect, although it is flattering."

After giggling for a moment, Kuroko raised his head and walked past the man.

"Well then, shall we go? Um…" Kuroko looked to the man hoping that he caught on to what he was asking for. The man smirked and walked to Kuroko's side.

"Kagami Taiga." Kagami smiled brightly at Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you Kagami-kun. Now shall we go?" Kuroko watched as Kagami started walking down the hall.

"Yeah let's go. It's never good to keep Akashi waiting." Kuroko nodded and followed Kagami down the stairs and down the other hallways in the mansion. As they walked Kuroko stared at Kagami. His necklace, jingling as they walked caught Kuroko's attention. It was a silver ring attached to a chain. It Kuroko, it looked like a promise ring, something that he rarely saw in the city. The one time he did see one was when he was with a client who was promised to a woman in the other territory. He told Kuroko that his promise to her was that he would find her and bring her out of the territory. That was the first time Kuroko had ever heard of a promise ring.

 _Wonder who he's promised to? What was their promise?_

Kuroko looked forward, trying not to stare too much. He found that walking next to the man was comforting, as if he was walking next to an officer in a bad neighborhood. He felt protected and most of all, safe. In a place full of people who could kill him, he felt safe next to Kagami. Akashi probably figured that Kuroko would be frightened of his new surroundings, so he decided that Kagami was the right choice to escort Kuroko.

Kuroko also knew that Kagami was chosen because of his intimidating build and scary eyes. Keeping Kuroko from running away or thinking he could run away was something Akashi also interpreted into his choice. Kuroko knows that he can't run away from this man. Kagami would catch him in an instant.

 _What a smart man Akashi is._

Kuroko smirked to himself. He knew he wasn't going to be getting out of here any time soon.

Kuroko and Kagami finally arrived to Akashi's office. They were greeted by Aomine and Kise who were still standing guard.

Kagami knocked on the door twice, paused and the knocked four times with a pause in the middle. His knocks were different from Midorima's. This gave Kuroko an idea of how the security worked around the boss's office. The guards were there to either allow people to knock or not. If they are allowed, then they knock their own personalized knock. Akashi has memorized all of the knocks and will know who is knocking on his door.

Sure enough, Kuroko heard Akashi say "come in, taiga."

The two walked in, faced to Akashi who was typing away at his computer. Akashi stopped and looked up to his guests.

"Ah Tetsuya, welcome back. How was your doctor's visit? Hopefully it went well; after all if it didn't then you won't need that paycheck anymore." Kuroko nodded his head and looked down. Akashi smirked and looked up to Kagami.

"Have you two been acquainted?" Kagami nodded his head.

"Yes we have sir."

"Good. Tetsuya, Taiga is your first client, please take good care of him for me would you? Not that you have a choice."

Kuroko looked up to Akashi with a surprised look in his eyes.

 _It's starting already?_

"Eh? But Akashi-sama, I haven't been proven clean yet…" Akashi's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare.

"I didn't mean now. I just stated that he is your first client. Have some self-control Tetsuya."

Kagami looked down to Kuroko and smiled. Kuroko blushed lightly and looked down to the ground once more. These men were too much for Kuroko to handle. Their personalities were just too different.

"Anyways Taiga, please take Kuroko to his room, here's the key."

Akashi reached into his top desk drawer and pulled out a key. He tossed it to Kagami who caught it with grace.

"Tetsuya, you have two days until your results or at least this is what I was told. Until then you are not to come out of your room unless it's to eat. Here we eat together as a family and no one is allowed to be late. Kagami will be guarding your room and escorting you to the dining hall. You will be seeing a lot of each other for the next few days so please be kind to each other." Both Kagami and Kuroko nodded and bowed to Akashi before leaving.

The walk to Kuroko's room was shorter than the walk to the doctor's office. In fact the room was only two hallways away from Akashi's office. The room's door was white, much more different than the other doors around it. A wall light illuminated a sign next to the door.

 _'_ _Guest'_ huh?

Kagami fumbled to open up the door, but after a minute of struggling the door was finally opened. Kuroko opened the door and walked in. Kagami stayed in the hall and closed the door, locking it from the outside. Kuroko was now trapped in his room. Having nothing better to do, he decided to look around. In the center of the room was a large queen sized bed, with lovely black and gold coverings. The flooring was a beautiful amber colored wood and the area rug was a soft clean white, like sheep's fur. Kuroko opened up what he assumed was the closest but was surprised to see that it was a master bath. Everything was framed in gold. The mirror, the rim of the tub, the sink, even the towels were gold colored. Kuroko walked in and looked in the mirror. His hair was a little disheveled from having to take off his clothes in the doctor's office. He combed his hair with his fingers. As he did so, he noticed that his body was getting close to unappealingly skinny. He needed a decent meal; in fact, he needed to gain some weight if he was going to have eight clients to deal with every day. Kuroko finished combing his hair and walked out of the bathroom. Kuroko looked to the other side of the room and found two wall size mirrors that seemed to move. Kuroko walked over to the mirrors and realized that it was his closet. Kuroko slid the mirror to one side and looked in. the closet already had a few set of clothes hanging up. Kuroko picked a shirt off the hanger and looked at it. It seemed like it would fit him. Kuroko smiled and put the shirt back. Akashi had put some of his old clothes in the guest room for Kuroko to wear. Kuroko figured but didn't want to assume.

Kuroko closed the closet and walked to the bed. He sat down and took off his old black street shoes and tossed them to the side. He then took off his scarf and jacket. Kuroko was left in a black long sleeve, skinny jeans and his cute blue and white polka-dot ankle socks.

Kuroko fell back on the bed and let out a sigh. It felt good to lie on such a soft bed. Kuroko was used to laying on a hard box spring with only a single blanket and pillow. The bed he laid on now was like a cloud, so soft and bouncy. Kuroko curled up to himself and pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket. He opened up the lock and found that Momoi had texted Kuroko an hour ago. Kuroko opened the texts and read them. Momoi had been worried when Kuroko wasn't at his corner or at his apartment. She was asking if he was with a client. Kuroko texted back carefully, not to give away his location.

 _I got a really rich client today Momoi-san. He wants to keep me for a while. I'll be back soon enough. I will see you later._

Kuroko closed his phone and tossed on top of his jacket next to the bed. He sighed again and closed his eyes. He realized he might as well get some sleep before dinner, after all he's had a long day, and to sleep in a place where there are no rats having a party under his bed was a blessing.

In no time Kuroko had fallen asleep, only to be woken up later on.

A/n: so...I heard you like this story? I'm so glad! this story came out of no where! my brain was just like "have you ever thought about Kuroko being a whore?" and then my hand said "no but I bet I could write about it." and this happened. by the way, I love all the wonderful reviews I have gotten! and a shout out to all the people who follow this story! it is the most followers ive had in such a short amount of time! don't forget to review, follow and favorite!

love,

mousekid!


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Son, have you ever seen a rainbow?"_

 _Kuroko looked up to a lovely blonde woman who was holding his small body. Kuroko shook his head._

 _"_ _What's a rainbow mommy?"_

 _His mother smiled and caressed his cheek._

 _"_ _it's a colorful hue in the sky that brings hope to us, that shows us the path to a better life. One day I hope to capture a rainbow for you, so that one day your life will have hope."_

 _Kuroko smiled and hugged his mother._

 _"_ _I don't need a rainbow to have a happy life if I have you mommy!"_

 _Kuroko looked up to his mother. But instead of a happy loving face, what he was facing was a distorted picture of his mother's face. He could no longer see her eyes or mouth. He could no longer remember what she looked like._

 _The young Kuroko screamed and everything went black._

.

.

Kuroko sat up, huffing for air. he put a hand on his head as his dream came shooting back into his memory. It had been a long time since he had a dream about his mother. Ever since she passed away, when Kuroko was only eight years old, Kuroko found that not remembering her was an easier thing to do, but here and there his brain would disobey Kuroko's constant pressure and would bring up pleasant memories of his time with his mother. They were painful to relive, and they just reminded him of a happier time that he would never have again. He was alone, and no one would ever be able to fill that hole in his heart.

Kuroko wiped the tears from his eyes and looked to the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. The time read _3: 56 pm._ Kuroko figured he had gotten at least two hours of sleep. Kuroko sat up fully and stretched, his bones creaking as he did so. Kuroko sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over to pick up his phone. Leaning over like that hurt his hips, which were sore from his last client who decided that brutally fucking him wasn't going to satisfy, but causing Kuroko even more pain by whipping him was going to do it for the man. Kuroko groaned and opened the text message from Momoi.

 ** _Momoi_** _1:12 pm:_

 _A rich client huh? Go get 'im tiger! Make sure you get that guy to feed you ok? I don't want your client working you with no reward like last time. And remember to use protection! I'll see you when you get home! Text me!_

Kuroko closed his phone and got up from the bed. Momoi's reminder of food had Kuroko's stomach rumbling. Kuroko walked over to the door and tapped on the wood. Kuroko heard a startled yelp from Kagami as he gained his composure.

"gosh Kuroko, don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Kuroko giggled and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I just wanted to ask you a question."

Kagami huffed.

"Sure thing, shoot."

"when's dinner?"

Kuroko heard Kagami laugh at the question.

"dinner is at 4: 30. I was just about to come in and tell you, but you beat me to it. By the way, you should probably ware something that Akashi laid out for you. He will be expecting you to be dressed formally like everyone else after all."

Kuroko hummed in agreement and thanked Kagami before heading to his wardrobe to pick out an outfit. His options, he found, were quite limited because the only outfits in the closet were formal. Kuroko looked carefully through the planned outfits and decided on the simple white dress shirt and black pants that were freshly pressed. Kuroko was a little disappointed when he found that there were no shoes to accompany his outfit, and was very glad that his old shoes were pure black. Kuroko slid off his jeans revealing his black and blue, booty defining, boxer briefs and skinny, pale legs. He then pulled on his new loose and form-fitting pants. Kuroko looked into the mirror and began to pull off his shirt. He tossed the shirt on the bed and picked up the dress shirt. Kuroko pulled it on and watched himself in the mirror as he buttoned up the shirt. The pants fit Kuroko well while the shirt, Kuroko realized, was a little loose and was just a tad too big for his skinny body. Kuroko decided that the shirt would look better tucked in so he began shoving the shirt into the rim of his pants. Kuroko then proceeded to button the cuff of his shirt and fix the collar so it was folded properly. Kuroko then sat on the edge of the bed and put on his shoes.

When Kuroko was finished, he stood up and looked in the mirror again, getting a good look at his outfit. He had to admit, he looked good. The only flaws were how skinny he was, the fact that his bead head was trying to reach for the ceiling and the obvious dark circles around his eyes. Kuroko sighed and picked up his jacket and laid it flat on the bed. He dug through one of the pockets and pulled out a tube of concealer and a disk of cover up powder, along with a small comb and a pocket-sized tube of gel. In the same pocket, he also had eyeliner, a tube of lube, and a stack of condoms, but he didn't think he would be needing those. Kuroko took the few items to the bathroom where he set them down on the edge of the sink. Kuroko first combed his hair back to earth, before using the gel to keep his hair tamed. He then took the tube of concealer and streaked a line under both eyes. He then used his finger to smooth it in. he then took the cover up and spread it across his face, making it look soft and pale. Kuroko looked at himself in the mirror and stated to himself that he was ready. Kuroko walked back over to his laid-out jacket and reached into another pocket, taking out some breath spray that he stole from one of his clients a couple weeks ago,

Kuroko sprayed a couple of squirts in his mouth before putting it back, along with the other things he took out. Kuroko looked at the time. It was now 4:17 and it was nearing the time for Kagami and him to leave. Just as Kuroko thought that his door opened, revealing Kagami who had a hurried look on his face.

"hey Kuroko are you ready? We need to go."

Kuroko nodded and grabbed his phone, shoving it in his pocket before exiting out the door that Kagami held open. Kuroko waited for Kagami to lock the door and start walking before following behind.

Kuroko realized why, as soon as he turned the corner, why Kagami was in such a rush. Around ten people were already making their way to the dining hall. Being late to dinner was something the people here would rather not do. Kuroko didn't know what the punishment was for being late for dinner, but he was willing to assume that death was a possible answer. Kuroko and Kagami followed the crowd through a courtyard full of plants and statues before entering another part of the house. The doors they entered through were all glass, so before Kuroko even entered, he could see that the entire room was a dining room. Several low hanging golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling over a very long maple wood table fit for at least twenty people. The chairs were old fashioned, carved with care.

As Kuroko reached the table, he found that the length of the table was covered by a maroon table cloth, porcelain white plates and crystal clear glasses. Kuroko watched as the group of people took their seats gracefully, without a word, placing the folded napkins on their laps and waiting patiently for the master of the house to arrive. Kagami checked his watch before pulling out a seat, second chair from the end chair for Kuroko. Kuroko sat carefully, the old wood of the chair creaking as he sat on the maroon cushion on top of the wooden seat. Kuroko copied the others and placed the neatly folded napkin upon his lap. Kuroko watched as Kagami sat down next to him, the third seat from the end chair. Kuroko wondered why Kagami didn't sit on the other side of him by the end chair? Why were they at the complete opposite end of the table from the rest of the group? Kuroko looked to Kagami for an answer, but what he found was Kagami starring at his watch, watching the time tick away. Kuroko glanced at the watch. _4:29._ Kuroko watched as Kagami's head and everyone else's head swiveled around to the glass doors. Just entering the dining hall, were the seven elites. Everyone except for Kuroko bowed their heads as the group came in and took their seats. As the final minute came around, Akashi entered the room. He was dressed in a formal tux, with black polished shoes and his hair slicked back like usual. He strides the end seat nearest Kuroko, and were every one of the elites sat. Kise had taken his seat next to Kuroko, Aomine, across from Kise. Midorima and his assistant sat across from each other on the other side of Kagami, and on the other side of them were a purple haired man and another man sitting calmly like the others. As Akashi sat at the end of the table and placed his napkin on his lap, the clock struck half past four and everyone raised their head at the same time. Through the far doors of the room, came servants who pushed platters of food on silver carts. They placed the trays evenly along the table, while others filled each glass with water and placed bread on each plate. As the final tray was placed, the servants disappeared back through the doors leaving the wonderful smell of food in their wake. Kuroko looked to Akashi who carefully placed his hand on the table and looked to his people.

"eat to your fill men. Let's enjoy ourselves today."

With that everyone began to put food on their plate and converse among themselves, much like a cafeteria. Kuroko watched as the elites began to do the same. Kuroko was rather uncomfortable with the whole situation. He had never been at a family dinner, let alone a family dinner full of dangerous and powerful people, like the elites. So, unfamiliar with his situation, Kuroko watched Kagami carefully, and copied his actions to a point. When Kagami put food on his plate, so did Kuroko, although Kagami had taken a lot more food than Kuroko did. When, Kagami picked up his fork, so did Kuroko.

As Kuroko began to eat, Akashi began to eye Kuroko. Kuroko, feeling insecure, put down his bite of food and glanced at Akashi.

"you look very nice in my old clothes Tetsuya. And I must say you clean up well."

Kuroko looked down and blushed at the comment. He picked up his fork once again and took a bite of the mashed potato on his plate.

"thank you, Akashi-kun, I'm flattered."

Akashi smiled and continued to watch as Kuroko ate. Kuroko stopped eating again and considered Akashi's stare. It was bothering him. Why was the head of the family staring so intensely at him? Kuroko decided to ignore him and instead listen to the chatter of the men at the table. Kise was talking louder than the others, nearly shouting at Aomine as they got into a heated discussion about which gun does a better job at blowing someone's head off. Kuroko, with the loud and unruly discussion, and Akashi's stare, felt extremely insecure and felt like he should just disappear. He knew that he didn't belong at the table. He shared no interest in communicating with everyone or even taking part in the current conversations.

Throughout the dinner, Kuroko sat quietly and ate and only talked when someone spoke to him. He had a light conversation with Kagami about Kise's personality and he laughed at Aomine's jokes. Despite being uncomfortable at the big, noisy table, Kuroko eventually relaxed a little, and enjoyed the happiness that spilled from everyone.

It caught Kuroko off guard when people started getting up from their seats to place their dirty dishes on one of the silver carts on the other side of the room, before sitting down once again to continue their conversations. Kuroko turned to Kagami for an explanation.

"when you're finished eating, just get up and put your plate on the cart. Akashi makes us do this to make it easier on the ones who prepared our food. He doesn't like it when people don't get respect after a well-done job. If he didn't like the food, he would tell us not to do it, since they didn't earn any respect. But he didn't say anything so just copy the others." Kuroko nodded and took his final bite of bead, before standing up and stacking his plate on top of the others and putting his glass to the side, before sitting back down gracefully. It still hurt Kuroko to sit, but had gotten used to the pain. Kuroko glanced at Kagami and smiled before looking to Kise once again to listen to their conversation.

When everyone was done eating, Akashi stood up from the table and came around to stand behind Kuroko. Kuroko tensed up as the powerful man's presence came closer to him. Akashi pulled Kuroko's chair out, causing Kuroko to stand up so he wouldn't fall. Kuroko was scared. He had no idea what was going on. He looked to the people at the table who were starring him down as if he were going to give the answer to life. they had all gone silent when they saw Akashi stand. The silence was deep and It made Kuroko shiver. he wasn't used to the attention. Akashi put his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, giving him a sense of comfort as Akashi took a breath to speak.

"to those who don't know, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He will be staying with us for the time being. No one can touch or go near him until I announce otherwise. And **_no one_** except for the elites are allowed to communicate with him. this man is a part of my game, and you all know the rules. if I find out that someone other than the elites have participated in my game, they will be executed. That is all. Dinner is over, and curfew is closing in, please go back to your rooms for the night."

With Akashi's closing announcement everyone except for the elites left the room. Kuroko looked at Akashi as his hand slithered away from Kuroko's body, sending a shiver down his spine.

"now that that's taken care of, taiga please take Tetsuya back his room. "

"yes, sir."

"…and Tetsuya…"

"…yes?"

Akashi came closer to Kuroko and whispered in his ear.

"please try to eat more at our next dinner."

With that Akashi strutted away with the rest of the elites following behind, leaving Kagami and Kuroko alone in the room.

"hey Kagami-kun…what did Akashi-kun mean by 'game'?" Kagami turned to face Kuroko. His face was full of guilt.

"he does this often…I think every three months."

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion.

"…does what?"

Kagami sighed and began walked back to Kuroko's room. Kuroko caught up and asked again.

"what does he do?"

Kagami kept his head down, avoiding eye contact with Kuroko.

"…the game."

"again, I'm asking what the ga-!" Kagami quickly covered Kuroko's mouth before he could ask his full question.

"I'm telling you right now Kuroko, if you want to live…don't ever ask that question again. I can't risk my life telling you about the game. I just can't. It took me this long to become an elite and I'm not about to lose it because I told you our family secret. Got it?"

Kuroko nodded and Kagami let go of his mouth allowing Kuroko to breathe again. Kagami walked faster that Kuroko, leaving a gap between them as they made their way back to Kuroko's room. As they reached the room, Kagami unlocked the door, and with a scowl on his face, motioned for Kuroko to enter the room. Kuroko did, and Kagami shut the door and locked it, leaving Kuroko prisoned for the night. Kuroko listened as Kagami walks away from the door, leaving to his own room for curfew. Kuroko sighed and through himself on the bed. He took off his dress pants and unbuttoned his shirt leaving Kuroko half naked on the bed.

"damn it…why did they all have to touch me so much! I'm hard…."

Kuroko reached down and rubbed his member through his briefs.

"Kagami-kun…ah! Why did you have to choke me like that! You got me all riled up. Akashi-kun, whispering in my ear like that, ah! Huh! H-his stare! Mhmm, do these guys not get that I'm a fucking prostitute!? Uh! Guh! Mnnn!"

Kuroko continued to touch himself, remembering the encounters he had throughout the day. With so much attention and no sex, Kuroko couldn't help but fondle himself to keep his horniness down. As Kuroko orgasmed all over his hand, he realized that he underestimated his horniness. He was still feeling the urge to get pounded into, even after he came. Kuroko flipped onto his back, and, using his own cum as lubricant, started fingering himself. Kuroko's light moans and hard breathing filled the room. Two fingers, then three, and soon four. Kuroko moaned hard as the fourth finger sild in. four was still too much for him, the pain of having his hole stretched four fingers wide made Kuroko cry out. Kuroko went back to three fingers and started pounding himself hard. Kuroko's tip glistened with precum, as with his actions, was forcing himself to cum again. Kuroko continued to thrust his fingers roughly into his ass, and soon he came all over his face and chest, his ass twitching in excitement. Kuroko huffed as he slid his fingers out little by little, his cum from before following with it. Kuroko, dripping with his own cum, walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He felt filthy after his little exercise and wanted to be clean before he laid down again. Kuroko scrubbed himself down, washing off the make-up and cum from his body, that mixed together with the soap and water as it washed down the drain. Kuroko couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have sex with the two redheads. And he couldn't wait for the two days to pass. Of course Kuroko was nervous for that day to come too, after all there was a chance that he would die in two days, but that thought was overruled by the thought of sex and how much pleasure he could steal from these men. Kuroko smiled as he exited the shower.

"they think their using me…but who's to say I'm not using them?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n: sorry about the wait! this chapter is a lot longer then usual, mostly because of the sex scene! I wanted to ask you guys how you think kuroko's mother affected kuroko in his past? how did korokke become a prostitute anyways? please try to answer this in the reviews! I would really like to hear what you guys say! please review, favorite and follow if you haven't already!

love,

mousekid!


	4. Chapter 4

The two days passed rather normally for kuroko. Everything that he experienced on the first day, minus the tests and yelling, was exactly what he did for the days after. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, locked in a luxurious prison to sleep for the next day. But today was the day that kuroko would find out his test results. Breakfast had already been delivered to kuroko's door. Today's meal was poached eggs on toast with a side of bacon. Kuroko took the silver tray to his bed and stared at the gorgeous food.

"This... this may possibly be my last meal…"

Kuroko gulped before carefully cutting into the egg, letting the slimy yellow liquids to run down onto the toast. He picked up the toast and slowly took a bite of it. Flavor burst through his taste buds and kuroko was in bliss. Savoring every bite of his meal, even going as far as to lick up the crumbs and leftover yolk from the polished porcelain.

Kuroko put his plate to the side and decided to get ready for the day. He put on his jeans and black top. He went to the bathroom and brushed his hair and teeth before sitting down on his bed to look at his phone. Another text from Momoi left unread by kuroko.

11:03 PM

Hey...it's been a few days since you came home. Are you okay?

Kuroko sighed. He couldn't just leave the world without saying something to momoi.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. Thank you for being such a good friend. Your the only one who cares for me."

Kuroko lingered over the send button. He was reluctant to send the message. If he sent the text and he didn't die today, that would be an awkward conversation later on.

"I'm fine. They are taking good care of me. I'll be home soon."

Kuroko hit send and closed his phone. He let the device fall to his side. A little sigh left his lips.

It would be better if she didn't know.

A knock at the door startled kuroko out of his thoughts.

Kagami opened the door with a serious face.

"Hey, it's time. Akashi wants you in his office."

Kuroko gulped before hesitantly following kagami out of the room and to akashi's office.

He barely had time to enjoy his morning. Kuroko couldn't help but think of all the things he could have done with his life. He thought of how sad momoi would be. He silently prayed an apology to momoi for all the trouble and worry he may cause her in the future. Momoi was his only friend and he was sad that he was going to leave her alone in this unforgiving world.

Kuroko looked ahead. Akashi's office door lingered in front of him. Fear started to weld up in his chest. The minute he entered the room was when his fate would be decided. He would either be chained by the fate of his doing, or be fated to die. Kuroko gulped as kagami knocked on the door.

Akashi's rumbling voice shook kuroko to his core.

"Come in."

The two entered the office and sat down per akashi's orders. On the wooden desk sat a manilla folder with the words: Medical Document-- Kuroko, Tetsuya, and a revolver lying parallel to the folder, its barrel pointing in kuroko's direction.

Kuroko let out a shaky breath as akashi pulled his chair closer to the desk, resting his hand on the folder.

"I would like to thank you tetsuya for behaving yourself for the past few days. I will admit that I was expecting you to put up more of a fight."

Kuroko gave a quick nod, looking anxiously at his future on the table.

Akashi noticed kuroko's anxiety and sighed.

"Well then, let's get to the main reason shall we? I'd like to start with a reminder. I haven't read the test results yet, but if you are positive for any transmittable disease, you will be killed. Your fate will be decided here, by these results. Is that understood?"

Kuroko nodded. His eyes started to glisten with tears. His body was shaky and his heart was racing. Kuroko took a small breath before closing his eyes in acceptance.

"Im...I'm ready."

Akashi smirked before slowly opening the manilla folder. Kuroko watched in anticipation as akashi read through the test results. After a few agonising moments, akashi closed the folder and looked kuroko in the eye. Kuroko's eyes broke the stare and blushed.

"What...what does it say?"

Akashi paused to let out a long sigh. It was almost indistinguishable between a sigh of relief and a disappointed sigh, making kuroko uneasy.

"...after reading everything through...you…"

Kuroko and kagami held their breath. The anticipation was killing them.

"Tetsuya you...you are negative for all STDs. Congratulations, your hired."

Kuroko sighed in relief as his heart began to calm down.

"taiga...you may have tetsuya for one week. After that you must trade. You know the rules."

Kagami nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Tetsuya...you are free to move around as you please without a guard now. But be warned, you are a whore for the elites. I warn you not to establish any relation with other subridates. Is this clear?"

Kuroko nodded.

"Yes."

Akashi folded his hands together and nodded.

"Good then. Taiga, I will ask you to leave now. I would like to talk to tetsuya in private."

Kagami nodded and got up from his seat.

"I'll be leaving then. I'll see you later tonight kuroko."

Kuroko nodded and watched as kagami left the room. When the door clicked closed, kuroko turned his attention back to akashi.

"What did you want to talk about, akashi-sama?"

Akashi quirked his brow at the new name.

"What's with the sudden formalities? What you called me before was fine."

Kuroko blushed a little.

"I'm sorry akashi-kun…"

Akashi shook his head before pushing the folder towards kuroko.

" Nevermind that now, I wanted you to have a look at your results."

Kuroko took the folder and opened it up.

"you see tetsuya, the results found no stds, however it did find some troubling health problems that should be treated."

Kuroko looked at the blood results first. He found that some of the numbers were in the red zone.

"What troubling health concerns?"

Akashi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Not only are you anemic, but your body condition score is 1 out of 5, 3 being healthy. I don't even know how your standing, let alone...do what you do everyday."

Kuroko nodded.

"I know akashi-kun. I was just thinking that my body has become a bit unappealing. I'll work my way up a 2 if you keep providing meals...or at least pay me."

Akashi cringed lightly.

"No. You will get up to a healthy weight. You will no longer eat what everyone else eats. Special meals will be prepared for you that will both increase your weight and help with your anemia. I need you to have enough energy to keep up with your job. You will eat everything that is given to you, alright?"

Kuroko sighed. He wasn't a very big eater, but he wouldn't decline a free meal. And if the meals would help with his nauseous spells then he wouldn't complain.

"Alright. But tell the chef that I'm not a very big eater. Big meals will make me vomit."

Akashi smirked.

"Will do. Oh by the way, shintaro's assistant has your iron pills ready for you at the clinic. Before you go anywhere else, please go there and pick them up."

Kuroko cringed.

"Pills?"

Akashi paused.

"Is that a problem tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked a little guilty.

"Well...I'm not very good with pills...I can swallow any liquid, but pills are a bit…"

Akashi shrugged.

"I don't see a problem then. Just mix the pills with water. As long as you're getting your iron, I don't care how you take it. You could drink others blood for all I care."

Kuroko giggled at that one.

"I'm not a vampire akashi-kun."

Akashi took back the folder and slid the gun back into his desk.

"I'm just saying get your iron. It will make you feel better. And if I find out that you haven't been taking them, there will be a price to pay."

Kuroko nodded before standing up.

"Thank you for caring akashi-kun. I'll be sure to repay you someday."

Akashi smirked at the statement.

"Oh? Will you? Does that mean you plan on pleasuring me one day?"

Kuroko gave a flirty posture, with a finger to his own lips.

"I won't share any secrets, but I'm pretty confident that I can win your game. I learned from my mother, after all."

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother taught you how to whore?"

Kuroko hummed. He really shouldn't have said anything.

"Well, it doesn't matter who taught me...all that matters is that I will make my way up the latter. You better be prepared to receive your thank you gift."

Akashi let a growl like rumble from his throat.

"We will see, tetsuya. The game may break you before that can happen."

Kuroko smirked.

"We'll see about that."

Kuroko pushed in his chair before giving akashi a polite bow.

"I'll be leaving now."

Akashi waved his hand.

"Yes, yes. Hurry up to the clinic, I will see you at dinner tonight."

Kuroko bowed again before leaving the office quietly. Kuroko let out a sigh. He was one test result away from dying. He could have been shot to death in that office. A shiver went down kuroko's spine at the thought. He was quite grateful for a lot of things right now. The fact that he was still alive and being treated for his inemia was a godsend. Not to mention he was getting 3 meals a day and was going to be paid for his job. He was able to live in a mansion with his own bathroom,closet, and bed. Here he was thriving and he was so thankful for it. Now all he had to do was win at akashi's game... whatever that meant.

a/n: what is akashi's game?! ugh! the suspense! anyways thank you guys for reading! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! please don't forget to comment, because it makings me happy! also feel free to pm me whenever you want! i love to talk!

love,

mousekid!


	5. Chapter 5

" Here you go. Shin-chan says that for the time being, you should come to the clinic once a week for a quick checkup. Keep eating iron rich foods and taking your iron pills. He mentioned that if you don't gain some weight and muscle, your condition may not resolve as quickly as it should."

Kuroko took the brown paper bag and smiled to himself.

" Don't worry about that. I'll be gaining plenty of muscle with the job i'm doing. And as long as they feed me, i'll gain at least a few pounds."

Takao nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Good luck. You're gonna need it with all those muscle headed idiots. I just hope you don't get killed. I'll probably be the one to pack up your body if shin-chan has anything to say about it."

Kuroko laughed lightly.

"I'll try not to. I should head back now."

Kuroko was about to leave but Takao stopped him.

"Ah! Wait a minute! I have another bag for you!"

Takao reached behind the Pharmacy counter and picked up a bigger paper bag.

"A little gift from me to you. I'm sure everything in here will come in handy." Takao winked as kuroko took the bag from him. He was curious to see what was inside, but also didn't want to see takao's face when he opened it.

"Thanks Takao-kun, i'll be back in a week for my checkup. See you later."

Takao waved goodbye as Kuroko tracked back to his room. Right now, all he wanted to do was take a hot shower, eat lunch, and go to sleep. Kuroko thought of Momoi for a moment and sighed. He figured it would be best to text her too.

Kuroko got to his room and opened the door.

Kuroko was taken aback by how his room looked. His sheets had been changed to royal red and black matching set with a mostly red comforter on top. His room smelled strongly of fresh roses. Kuroko looked to his bedside table and found a large bouquet of red roses and a silver tray of food, his lunch. Kuroko walked over to the roses, putting his bags on the bed. He found that within the roses was a note, and on the tray was another note. Kuroko picked up the card from the flowers and read it.

 _ **I figured you could use an atmosphere change for your first night. I wish you good luck in the games to come ~ Akashi**_

Kuroko rolled his eyes and put the card back before turning his attention to the plate of food. It was still steaming, meaning it was fresh.

"I guess they were just here."

The food was a plate of beef-broccoli stir-fry with brown rice and lentils. The bowl to the side was tofu soup. The tray also contained a bottle of pomegranate-cranberry juice and a single scoop of dark chocolate ice cream.

Kuroko cringed at the meal. It felt like a hospital lunch, but was presented like a first class meal. They even provided a wine glass for the juice. Kuroko picked up the note and read it.

 _ **I delivered your lunch personally. I tried to get them to give you wine but they refused. I hope juice is okay. Also, the ice cream is home made! I hope you like it. I'll see you tonight ~ Kagami Taiga**_

Kuroko smiled and placed the tray on the ground. He tossed one of his pillows down and sat cross legged on top of it. Kuroko picked up the soup and drank it carefully. He was enjoying the hot liquid as it poured down his throat. When he was in the slums, it was rare for him to have a hot meal, so he was going to enjoy this meal thoroughly.

Within 30 minutes, kuroko had finished everything on his plate. He was disgusted by the rice and had wished the icecream was vanilla, but other than that he was full and satisfied. He put the plate outside his door for someone to pick up like he was told to and decided to rest a bit. Kuroko through the pillow back on the bed before plopping down. He grabbed the bags and pulled them closer. He opened the smaller bag and pulled out a large bottle of iron pills. He put them on his bedside table and looked to the large bag in front of him. Kuroko was hesitant to open it but figured it was best to get it over with. He quickly opened the bag and peered inside. he sighed an annoyed sigh and dumped out the contents.

"Lets see here, a full pack of assorted condoms, great. Two lube bottles...gonna need that for sure. Uh...lace? Oh...cute. And last but not least a...rather small...candy egg vibrator. Nice."

Kuroko rolled his eyes and pushed all the stuff to the side. He was rather curious about the black lace thong, but figured he could try it on after his shower.

Kuroko got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom. He stripped quickly and jumped in the shower. The rush of hot water was relief on kuroko's frail body. The refreshing feeling washed away all the stress from this morning and cleared his mind.

Kuroko spent longer in the shower then he had anticipated. When he got out, it was already 1 PM. he only had 3 hours left until dinner. Kuroko dried off quickly and walked back into the bedroom. He grabbed up the black lace thong and held it up to the light. Just like he had thought, the underwear is see through, but were stylish and cute.

" Takao has good taste in underwear."

Kuroko giggled to himself and slipped into the thong. He looked himself up and down in the closet mirror. His junk was noticeable through the thin material but the dark pattern of lace did well to hide most things, including his hip bones that stuck out like a sore thumb thanks to his underweight body. Kuroko turned around and looked at his ass. His cheeks were rounder now, thanks to the thong outlining the top of his ass. So far he was pretty happy with it. He decided that he would keep them on. Kuroko sat on the bed and picked up his phone. He hadn't checked it since this morning and he wanted to know how momoi responded to his text. He opened his phone and read his new texts.

11:30 AM

 _That's good to hear! Things in the rats nest are getting pretty sticky. Makato's boys are taking business at the hore house to a whole different level. They have killed a bunch of people. Not only that but they are trying to take control of the money here. And here I thought this area was protected by the miracles. Your rich client is keeping you fed and protected right? Stay there. Despite how much I want to see you, I want you to be safe and sound._

Kuroko sat up in bed a bit panicked at the text. Momoi was his protector and best friend. They grew up together in the rotten part of the city. She was his only family, and for her to write such a text meant that things in the slums were really bad.

1:05 PM

 _Momoi...please keep close to your group. Run if you are in any danger! Please stay safe._

Kuroko quickly sent the text and he got a near immediate reply.

1:06 PM

 _Im safe for now. I'm not working for the whore house anymore. Nash withdrew all of his girls. He gave us a minimum earning line per day and told us to freelance. He said if we don't make the minimum, we dont get fed...not that that's much different than normal._

Kuroko sighed. As long as she was under Nash, she was protected and that was good enough for him.

1:08 PM

 _Good. do your best and stay safe. Text me later._

1:09 PM

 _I will! I'll keep you updated._

1:09 PM

 _Thank you_.

Kuroko put his phone to the side and layed back down. He was planning on getting some rest before dinner, but after hearing that things were stirring up at home, he felt too restless to fall asleep.

" _ **you are free to move around as you please without a guard now."**_

Akashis words popped into kuroko's head.

"Oh that's right. I'm not stuck here anymore...maybe I should explore a bit."

Kuroko got up and threw on his fancy clothes, knowing that he would be going to dinner soon. He opened his door, half expecting to be stopped. He was so used to kagami standing guard outside his room. When he stepped outside and no one was there, he felt like he was breaking the rules and sneaking out, even though he was given permission. Kuroko closed the door gently and headed down the hall. He made turns that he had never taken before and started passing door after door, not knowing what was behind them. He figured that this area was were everyone slept. He wondered for a little while longer before eventually coming to a dead end.

Kuroko sighed.

"This was a waste of time."

Kuroko turned around to go back the way he came, but was stopped suddenly by a body in his way. It startled him. After all, he hadn't seen anyone in the halls for awhile now.

The man wore a lax tux with a light purple button up. He had his hands in his pockets and had pitch black hair that covered his eye. The man smiled but his eyes were condescending.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to say hi."

Kuroko composed himself.

" i didn't notice you."

The man smiled a bit wider.

" i know. I made sure you didn't. You've been wondering around unintroduced territory, and someone had to make sure you did not go somewhere you weren't supposed to."

Kuroko was confused. Was he under orders by akashi?

"But akashi kun told me that i was aloud to walk around without a guard now…"

The man leaned in close, making kuroko back up into the wall.

" just because you can, doesn't mean you should kuroko. You are in the heart of mafia territory. You should stick close to your client. You never know how people here will act."

Kuroko frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Well, according to akashi, no commons are aloud to communicate with you, so who am i, kuroko?"

Kuroko gulped.

"Are you one of the elites?"

The man smiled.

" bingo. You're a smart one. You seem a little more rounded than the others akashi has brought home. You might be fun to play with. oh , before i forget, my name is himuro tatsuya, partner to murasakibara atsushi. It will be a while before i get my turn with you, but i'll be in your care."

Kurokos eyes shifted, looking for away around himuro.

Himuro sighed before turning around. Kuroko got a good look at the black snake tattoo that slithered out of Himuro's collar. He wasn't lying when he said he was an elite.

"Bye bye kuroko. I'll see you at dinner. I hear this one is gonna be a special one."

A/n: Don't forget to review,favorite and follow!

LOVE,

MOUSEKID!


End file.
